


Forest and Trees

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [40]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Forest and Trees

“Move to the wall!”

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin did as instructed. The gun in their captor’s hand was enough to ensure their compliance; as neither wished to be killed so mundanely. They both walked backwards until they hit a large rack full of keys. They no doubt belonged to the dozens of strong boxes which lined the other walls.

“I’m a sporting man,” stated Maurice Collins, “So I will give you a chance. Somewhere in one of these boxes is the key to this door. All you have to do is find it.”

He began to shut the door, but then pushed it open again as he slapped his forehead in a forgetful manner.

“Just one more little thing,” he said, gleefully. “The moment I close this door a gas will be released into the room. You will have about four minutes before you succumb to it, never to wake again.”

As soon as the door closed, hissing sound began, and a pink gas poured in through the vent.

“Why are these Thrush types always so overly-dramatic?” Illya mused.

“We don’t have time to worry about that,” Napoleon told him, as he frantically started to examine the keys. “None of these are labelled. It makes for a great puzzle, but surely other people need to access the boxes at some point.”

He got to work trying random keys in random locks. Instead of helping Napoleon with the keys, Illya sat on the only chair in the room and removed his left shoe. Pushing aside the heel, he retrieved a tiny tube of extra-powerful explosive paste. He held it up for Napoleon to see, before replacing his shoe. He then began to squirt it into the nearest locks. His plan was to fill as many as possible before blowing them.

“What am I doing?” he exclaimed suddenly, after a few seconds.

Turning from the strong boxes, Illya walked over the door. It took him only a few more seconds to have them free.

“I think I am losing my edge,” he moaned, as he Napoleon made their escape.

“Don’t worry about it, Tovarisch,” Solo replied. “Sometimes it’s hard to see the forest for the trees.”


End file.
